


trust the droid

by sonderwalker



Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fainting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kix is a wonderful friend and medic, Please remember to eat, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, and we all need someone like R2 in our lives, don't be like anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: After watching what looked like General Skywalker's droid nagging him, Rex goes to investigate what could have the astromech so worked up.He also wishes that his general would take better care of himself.Whumptober prompt 25: collapse
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957081
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	trust the droid

**Author's Note:**

> more. whumptober.

The mission had been going normally. Well, as normally as things could go when General Skywalker was involved. And for Rex, that meant that his missions usually took a turn for the weird, if not for the worse.

But somehow, they always made it out.

And somehow, their legion was one of the most successful in the entire army. And Rex was proud of that. He wore his accomplishment- of being captain of the 501st with pride. Their campaigns had brought the republic some of its most crucial and decisive victories.

He looked up from where he was cleaning his helmet, and saw General Skywalker in the distance, sitting on the ground and talking to his droid. Rex smirked- even his droid was blue. If he had to guess, Rex would have assumed that his general’s favorite color was blue. Blue saber, blue armor for the clones, blue detailing on several of the ships in the hangar that he had modified.

He heard a series of beeps and whistles, and watched as Anakin leaned back, throwing his hands up in the air like as if he were trying to reason with his droid. Rex smirked- Skywalker’s droid as bashful as its owner. He could hear the loud whistles several meters away and was sure that he was trying to get his droid to calm down.

After a moment or two of this continuing, and the droid continuing to yell at Anakin. Rex got up and walked over, curious to see what was going on between the two of them.

“General.” Rex greeted. Anakin looked up from the parts that he was currently working on, and up at Rex. R2 turned to face him, and reached out, holding a ration bar in his little claw and beeping aggressively.

“Uh… sir?” Rex asked, looking between him and the droid. Anakin sighed.

“R2 keeps trying to get me to eat that ration bar.” Anakin said while gesturing towards the astromech, who beeped and whistled again.

“Sir, I feel like if your droid is bothering you to eat, you should probably eat.” Rex replied. Anakin shrugged.

“I’m not hungry.” He looked at R2. “Not hungry, alright buddy?” Anakin said, R2 whistled in a dejected tone and turned to face Rex again.

“Well, when was the last time you ate?” Rex asked, resting his head on R2’s dome. Anakin stopped messing with the circuit board in his hands, setting them down as he thought about it.

“I feel like this is something that you shouldn’t have to think about.” Rex said as began to drop his formality in front of Anakin, who just shrugged again.

“Time files when you’re having fun.” He said, looking up at Rex, and then back down again at the circuit board “Or when you keep short circuiting an old navigational computer chip.”

“What- where did you even find that?” Rex asked. Anakin shrugged, and R2 beeped some more.

“Around.” Anakin replied. Rex rolled his eyes.

“Right. Well, why don’t we go and get something from the canteen together?” Rex said, offering his hand. Anakin looked at him and then his hand and back at him. He slowly moved to stand up, and once he straightened back up, immediately collapsed.

“General!” Rex called out, quickly moving to catch Anakin. His head lolled, and fell against Rex’s chest, and Rex gently set him down on the ground, checking his vitals.

“General Skywalker!” Rex called out again. “Anakin?” He whispered so that only they could hear. Next to them, he could hear R2 beeping frantically, and wished that he were able to understand droid binary at times like these. He gently shook his shoulder, and when there was no response, Rex raised his head, shouting for a medic. His brothers moved around him in a flurry of white and blue- Kix at the helm as Rex lifted Anakin onto a stretcher that Kix had brought over. They quickly moved towards the medbay of their base- R2 hot on their tail as they ran past other troopers who stopped to stare at the body of their general. They moved him onto a bed in the medbay, and R2 rounded the corner, still waiving the ration bar from earlier and screaming. Kix took one look at the droid and looked back at Anakin.

“Let me guess; the General forgot to eat and passed out because of low blood sugar.” Kix said.

R2 beeped.

“Typical.” Kix muttered, rolling his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
